


Mutual Mathematics

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bodily Fluids, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Mathematics, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin teaches Arthur the importance of numbers. (Or the one where 2x3 is 6, and 3x3 is 9).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Mathematics

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for NSFW Art, and some serious excess of bodily fluid. Done for #2, Magic of Three.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for Merlin's (and my) terrible sense of humour.


End file.
